Lavender's Confession
by VampGrlDru
Summary: Lavender has been developing feelings for Ron, but Parvati and Padma's reactions aren't what she expected. Short fic based on HBP.


**A/N:This is set in Half-Blood Prince. I wanted to do a story based on Lavender's growing feelings for Ron before she starts dating him. And Parvati's reaction to it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did.**

Lavender's Confession

"Come on Lavender, tell me I promise I won't laugh," Begged Parvati at the breakfast table, "Please!"

"No! Just leave it okay, it doesn't matter." replied Lavender shrugging.

"It doesn't matter!" spluttered Parvati. "Do you know me at all? Of course it matters. You can't say to me 'Parvati I fancy someone' and then not expect me to want to know who he is."

"Who fancies who?" said an excited voice from behind them. Lavender groaned there was Padma; she was Parvati's twin sister in Ravenclaw. She sat herself down next to Parvati.

"It's nothing really Padma don't..." started Lavender.

"She fancies someone and won't tell me who," said Parvati speaking over her.

"What! That is not nothing, who is he, tell us, come on." begged Padma exactly like her sister had before.

"No!"

"Please." The twins begged identically.

"Okay, fine but you have to promise you won't laugh," she said looking at them anxiously.

"We promise." They both said.

"Well...it's...it's..."

"Spit it out!" said Parvati impatiently.

"Ron Weasley. It's Ron Weasley." She blurted out.

She winced, waiting for the teasing to begin but their reaction was not what she had expected. She had expected them to burst into a fit of giggles and start making fun of her. But instead they looked at one another with identical worried looks on their faces.

"What! What's the matter? I knew you wouldn't approve."

"No," said Parvati, "it's not that. I mean Ron's a nice guy, he's funny and stuff, but..."

"But you might have a problem there," finished Padma.

"Problem, what problem?" asked Lavender looking from one to the other.

"Well there might be a problem, because...well because of her." said Parvati.

Parvati and Padma looked past Lavender down the other end of the Gryffindor table. And there she was sat next to Ron their heads were close together and they seemed to be whispering about something with Harry Potter. The girl smiled and laughed at something Ron said then went back to eating her cereal and even from that distance you could see the obvious look of someone who was in love in her eyes.

"You mean Hermione," she said sadly turning her back on the scene.

"I mean Hermione," Parvati nodded.

*

'Lavender, please don't do this it's a huge mistake to go out with Ron Weasley,' begged Parvati Patil after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

'Why? I don't see any problems with it. He's not seeing anyone therefore I can date him.' said Lavender snottily.

'You know perfectly well that he's in love with Hermione Granger,' hissed Parvati quietly so that they weren't overheard, 'They been in love with one another for years now everyone knows it. Why do you think she hasn't had a proper boyfriend since Viktor Krum? I mean she's not exactly bad looking is she? No, but every guy either saw or heard about Ron's reaction to her dating him and now pretty much everyone can see it's a lost cause trying to get between them. It would probably a lot easier and less painful to steal from a goblin than to try to get between those two.'

'Exactly she's been in love with him for years now and has she ever done anything about it?' asked Lavender who had clearly not paid much attention to Parvati's words of warning.

'Well, no but I'm sure there's a reason for that.' mumbled Parvati.

'So why can't I date him then if she's too much of a coward to do anything about her feelings. Why can't I act on mine?' she said stubbornly clearly ignoring her again.

'No you shan't talk me out of it. I'm going after Ron Weasley tonight and nothing you say is going to stop me.'

And with that she sped off to the Gryffindor Tower.

'I'm warning you Lav, this going to end badly. You're going to wind up with your heart broken.' Parvati yelled after her.

**A/N: And of course the rest is history. Hope you liked it! Reviews welcome.**


End file.
